The disclosure is directed to a dispensing apparatus having adjustable component, and more particularly, to apparatus for transporting toner material to a development housing.
Apparatuses that form images on a sheet, such as electro-photographic reproduction machine and printers are equipped with mechanisms to rotate a continuous belt at various locations inside the apparatus. The electro-photographic process, and particularly the xerographic process, is well known. This process involves the formation of an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor, followed by development of the image with a developer, and subsequent transfer of the image to a suitable substrate. Numerous different types of xerographic imaging processes are known wherein, for example, insulative developer materials or conductive developer particles are selected depending on the development systems used. The materials, compositions and processing for toners, which are particulate materials with colorant and fixing resin and charge control agents in dry form or in a liquid vehicle for development onto a photoreceptor, and for developers, which are materials packages containing toner particles with dry carrier or a liquid vehicle.
A development system consumes toner material in a development process and must be periodically replaced within the development system to sustain continuous operation of the electro-photographic reproduction machine. Various techniques and strategies have been used in the past to replenish such toner material. These techniques rely on the ability to manufacture customized parts, manufacture transport components to unique length, and manufacture of various mechanisms to augment the flow of the toner material from a supplier housing to the development system.